Evaluation of loyalty
by CharlieCasualtyTamx
Summary: Sam and Tom are a happy couple, they live together, and get on well, until one day when they are called out to an RTC, which leaves both of them hanging in the balance. Their loyalty to each other is tested drastically, but how will they cope? Hope you enjoy reading! Please R&R x
1. Chapter 1 - Young love

**Hey x sorry I haven't been able to write any stories recently... I've been pretty busy with school (and holidays) anyway... Excuse the rubbishness of this story, I know it's not very good. Please R&R, I'm not a very confident writer and I love reading nice reviews!**

**Chloe x**

* * *

I woke from my dreamless sleep in a state of relaxation and calm, gazing at the gorgeous man lying next to me. I reached out to stroke his face when he stirred a little, his eyes opened to meet mine and a tired smile made its way on to his features.

"Morning lazy... About time"

Tom groaned and turned on to his back, stretching.

"I bet you've only just woken up! What time is it?"

I glanced over at the small alarm clock. I'd forgotten to set the alarm.

"Oh my god. Tom it's quarter to nine. Shift started 15 minutes ago. Get up you lazy muppet!"

I laughed and shoved him out the bed in a frantic attempt to get him up. My clothes from yesterday were scattered on the floor with Tom's, so I quickly slipped those on, not bothering to shower.

"We can take the car. We don't have time to cycle."

I grabbed two apples for us and ran outside to Tom's silver BMW. He sped off quickly once I was seated.

"Damn... That must have been the record for getting ready... 2 minutes! You think I should let Zoe know we're going to be late?"

"No it's fine. Zoe will find out anyway, there's no point taking her anger down the phone."

I flicked the switch for the radio as we weaved through the traffic.

"Local Traffic problems on HolbyFM. Major road traffic incident on Sedwick road. Causing horrific traffic, receiving hospital is Holby City ED for any relatives involved. Number of casualties unknown. We'll update you if we hear anymore."

I flashed a horrified glance at Tom. Boy were we in for it now. Zoe would kill us, late for the shift especially with this going on! Tom raced towards the ED as fast as he could go.

"TOM, SAM! Finally! We need your help desperately! Have you heard about the RTC? I was hoping you two would be willing to go?"

"Sorry Zoe. Yeah I'm up for it... Tom?" I asked Tom looking up at him, casually curling my hands in my pockets and waiting for an answer.

"Umm yeah ok."

"Thanks guys. Get into the paramedic gear in the staff room. The heli is over there waiting for when you're ready. Be as quick as you can please!"

I nodded at Zoe and went to get changed with Tom, running. He looked quite pale and was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Are you ok Tom?..."

"Yeah... Just don't like heights that's all. I'll be fine once we're up there."

We got into the whirring helicopter which was waiting in the car park.

"Are you both ready in the back?"

The driver and his co pilot asked us as I flung my pack into the heli.

"Yeah! Lets go!"

Gradually we rose from the ground and dived forward in the direction of the motorway. The driver was obviously a skilled one and had been trained specially for emergency incidents.

We soared over the city, the people becoming little black dots below us. I was excited, loving the adrenaline rush, but I could hear Tom groaning through the headphones. I glanced at him. He was a pale shade of green and looked like he was going to faint. His eyes were trained at the roof determined not to look down and he was shaking slightly. I took his quivering hands into mine and made him look me in the eye.

"Tom! You're going to be absolutely fine. The pilot knows what he's doing, and I can see the RTC now, we're nearly there. Tom look at me. We're going to be fine."

He opened his eyes slowly to find me smiling at him. He smiled back and squeezed his eyes shut again as we approached the accident.

Suddenly, there was a stutter and a gurgle from behind me... and everything on the ground seemed to be getting bigger. The engine had cut out. I clutched Tom's hand and squeezed my eyes shut as the helicopter threw us around and twisted through the air, falling down and down...


	2. Chapter 2 - Last moments

**Here's chapter 2! It's quite short and is written from Toms pov. Please r&r!**

**Chloe x**

* * *

I was so scared. I hate heights. Sam managed to calm me down, she has this knack of getting through to me.

All of a sudden, the engine stopped from behind us and my heart leaped into my throat. My breathing became faster as the helicopter tumbled and turned in the sky, I felt my head covered in sweat... and blood, as we were thrown about in the vehicle, but it didn't hurt. Sam held my hand and I glanced over at her. She had her eyes shut tight. The male driver in the front was surprisingly calm... somehow, but the female pilot was screaming. Those moments seemed to last forever. I glanced at Sam in desperation before my head was thrown against the metal frame and my vision turned to black. And then we hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hanging in the balance

**Chapter 3. Not very good and written from Dixie's POV. **

**Chloe x**

* * *

I was with an injured man in the car, a nervous wreck, and Jeffery was talking to the fire crew as I tried to calm the man inside down, when I heard a whistling from above me. Good... The heli was finally here. But then I heard the screaming. Screaming from the ground and screaming from the inside of the helicopter. I glanced upwards, and saw the body of the helicopter soaring down to the ground, flipping and tearing through the air, before it crashed, front down and smoking on the slope.

People on the motorway were shrieking, no one did anything, they just stared and watched the carcass of the vehicle lie helpless on the grass.

I ran over, following Jeff closely behind.

"Jesus Dix. It's Tom and Sam. We have to get them out."

I looked inside the steaming helicopter into the darkness. Tom was lying on the far side. His face was a mask of blood and his left arm was trapped by his side, he was unconscious and slumping against the far wall, against the metal which was crushing his arm. Sam had a small cut on her head but was still awake, and her left leg was completely crushed under the front seat. Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed and her breathing was fast and wheezy, probably because of the metal squashing her chest slightly. The man and woman in the front had no pulse, and it was obvious that they could not be saved. The helicopter had landed front down, completely destroying the forms of the two pilots.

"Sam! Sam look at me. You're going to be ok. We'll get you back to the ED and they can fix you there."

Sam didn't flinch as I spoke to her. I could see she was in a great deal of pain and her breathing was becoming frantic. I took some morphine from my backpack and injected her quickly. I don't think it made much difference though.

"Sam! Sam sweetheart I'm just going to speak to the fire crew and get you some oxygen, stay still for me yeah?"

Sam slowly opened her eyes and I could see the sparkle in them had gone. She had given up already.

"Excuse me please! We need to get these two out immediately. How long will it be before your team can remove them?"

"Umm, we'll be there as soon as possible. About 10 minutes."

I nodded and ran to the ambulance, taking out my radio.

"3006 to control. Call for backup. Two more casualties at the scene, requesting paramedics and another fire crew. Over."

"Control to 3006 received."

I sprinted back to the heli with oxygen. Jeff was no longer there, helping another patient.

"I'm sorry Dix but this patient is the priority!" Jeff shouted from across the road. I nodded and went back to Sam.

"Sam sweetheart put this on for me."

I pulled the oxygen mask over her face, and fastened the brace around her neck. Her eyes were open and trained on the outside world, but they were slowly drooping.

"Come on Sam stay with me! Please! SAM!"

Her eyes flew back open again. I suspected internal bleeding, she needed surgery as soon as possible, so when the fire crew came to cut them out, I gestured to Sam first before running round to treat Tom. I was increasingly worried about him, he was still slumped into the metal, he had been unconscious for quite a lengthy amount of time now and I hoped it was a self induced coma, not damage to the brain. I put a neck brace and oxygen mask on to his lifeless head and examined his arm. It was pretty bad.

"Tom? Tom can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand?"

I took his limp hand gently into mine.

There was no response. I ran back to Sam, as there was little I could do for Tom while he was still trapped. Sam was now out of it, and had been removed from the vehicle. I immobilised her leg quickly before getting into the ambulance with her.

I sat by Sam in the back of the ambulance, pressurising her leg. Sam's breathing had improved after the metal was removed from her chest.

"Sam sweetheart, can you hear me? Please, I need you to wake up..."

Suddenly, as if to respond, the heart rate monitor struck a long note. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the steady, green line on the screen. Her heart had stopped.


	4. Chapter 4 - Race against time

**Heya x Tam4eva123 helped with this story btw! Please R&R**

* * *

"Ok guys, we have a female in her late 20s coming in. Severe injuries to her left leg, query internal bleeding. ETA 1 minute."

As Zoe informed her team on the current situation, the ED doors came bursting open, Dixie performing chest compressions on a young women as she jogged alongside the bed.

"This is Sam Nicholls, she's been in VF for about 1 minute, severe compound fractures to the left leg, internal abdominal bleeding, query fractured ribs, GCS 3... lost consciousness at the scene due to blood loss, she's had 10mg of morphine."

The staff gasped at the horrific list of injuries and stared as Sam was pushed into resus.

Dixie glanced around at the team of gawping doctors.

"Well... Help me please! Or am I the only one who wants Sam to live?!"

Zoe burst into action, doing her best to help her beloved colleague.

"All clear... shocking!"

The defibrillator jolted Sam's lifeless body as the growing team of staff gathered around the door. The long beep continued, to the pained reactions of her friends. Again, Zoe shocked the young woman.

The staff held their breath as silence shrouded the room. Finally, the beeps of the heart rate monitor broke the silence and Zoe set to work.

"Come on guys! I need your help here! She's not out of the shadows yet!"

Fletch, Charlie and Tess stepped in to help immediately. They quickly stabilised her as best they could and stopped the bleeding from her leg.

"We can take her up to theatre now. The surgeons will operate on her abdomen and leg, they'll look after her from here. Charlie, will you book a CT scan and an X-ray please."

The four people stepped back to let Big Mac wheel the trolley out into the lift.

Meanwhile, on Sedwick Road, Jeff was frantically trying to keep a young man breathing.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected surprise

**Hi x here is chapter 5. May not be able to update for a while after this cos I'm on holiday and I don't have much time to write (first 5 chapters are pre-written!) Please R&R!**

**Chloe x**

* * *

"This is Tom Kent, just gone into respiratory arrest, no time to incubate in the ambulance, GCS 3, not regained consciousness, severe compound fractures to the left arm, several head lacerations, BP 90 over 50."

"Bay 8 please Jeff. We need to incubate now... Tess!"

Zoe beckoned to Tess, who was ready and waiting. With perfect skill and precision, she inserted the correct tubes into Tom's throat.

"Bag please."

After hooking up the correct equipment, Zoe stepped back and breathing out a shaky breath, wiped her quivering hands on her skirt.

"Thanks guys."

Zoe made her way to the staff room quickly. Sitting down on the sumptuous sofa she rested her head in her hands. Two of her colleagues and good friends were lying in those hospital beds, their young lives hanging in the balance. She was the one that had sent them there in the first place.

The door opened softly and Charlie walked in. He came to sit next to Zoe, who was running her hands through her hair.

"They'll be alright you know. Sam and Tom, well, they're both fighters. They'll get through this. Sam's just come back from theatre, and Tom is going up for an X-ray, I just thought I should let you know."

"Thanks Charlie."

Charlie smiled and nodded, before leaving. Zoe stood up to go and see Sam. She went into the side room where Linda was bustling about with something.

"How is she Linda?"

"Umm, well, the surgery went well. They fixed her leg and abdomen, CT came back clear and the X ray shows that everything is back in place. So all that's left is the ultrasound, just to check that the abdominal bleeding was stopped successfully."

"Thanks Linda. I can do this."

Zoe replied to the kind young nurse who nodded and walked out the door clutching her pink stethoscope around her neck.

Breathing deeply, Zoe fell into the blue plastic chair next to her. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sam's eyelids began to flutter. Zoe sat up and leant over to her.

"Sam? Are you awake?"

Sam groaned from her uncomfortable position on the bed. Coughing lightly, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ow. What happened? Zoe?"

"You were in accident, on the way to an RTC, you..."

"... Oh my god. The helicopter... where's Tom!"

Sam exclaimed, trying to sit up but crying in pain when she moved.

"No stop! Stay still for me Sam. You're my patient as well as my friend."

Sam tried to smile but it changed into a grimace.

"How's Tom Zoe?"

"Ummm.. well."

Sam turned her head slightly towards Zoe, and saw her uncertain look.

"What? He's going to be alright isn't he?"

"Sam, I hate to say this, but he's in... a coma. Possibly self induced, but the body could have shut down due to the head injuries he received, we just don't know. And he has a severely fractured arm, it could take months to heal, as will your leg. You have to prepare for the worst Sam."

Sam stared at the ceiling, shallowly breathing. As she blinked, a tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the pillow, breaking the silence.

"Can I see him?"

"Umm... well, at the moment he's in theatre. But I'm sure we could bring him in here if you wanted. It's best that you don't move at all for the next couple of days. You've sustained some serious injuries too Sam."

Sam nodded and looked away, trying to hide the tear trickling down her cheek. Zoe reached out to touch her hand, and Sam didn't flinch when she took hold of it.

"It's ok Sam. It's only natural to be upset. Tom is strong, I'm sure that he can fight through this."

Sam nodded and breathed out deeply, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I need to do your ultrasound, you know... to see if surgery have stopped the bleed. Do you mind...?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok. This might be"

"A bit cold. Yes I know, I am a doctor too."

Zoe put the scanner on Sam's abdomen and moved it slightly, frowning and then moving it again.

"Hang on... there! What's that?"

Sam turned her head on the pillow to glance at the screen, an anxious look on her face.

"It looks to me like"

"A baby..." Sam whispered under her breath, her face a picture of astonishment, fear, joy... and agony.


	6. Chapter 6 - The price of love

**Hi, and thanks to all the reviews and followers for my story (especially TamForever and xHanaMitchx!). I love reading all the nice reviews so thank you! Here is chapter 6: please r and r! Tam4eva123 came up with the name for this chapter. **

**Chloe x**

* * *

"Congratulations... mother to be! It looks like you're around 17 weeks gone already? Did you not notice anything?"

Zoe glanced at Sam's tummy, which looked bloated.

"No, I've been too busy to notice. I mean, I was sick a few times. I never really thought about it. The army told me I couldn't have any children after an accident. I guessed that it was all the junk food I've been eating loads of since I moved into Tom's. I've never bothered to look for signs."

"Well, obviously you can have kids! You'll be a great mother Sam, don't worry!"

Zoe had spotted the frightened and pained look on Sam's pale face.

"I don't want to keep it."

Sam blurted out, wiping the smile off Zoe's face.

"What?! You've got to be joking! You'll be the best mother I know! And anyway... You can't, you're too far along. Why Sam...?"

"Because... because there's a chance that this baby won't have a father."

Zoe could see Sam's eyes, brimming with tears again.

"I can't do it Zoe! Not on my own. I need Tom with me, he promised he would never leave me!"

Sam broke into tears before Zoe, who listened, before pulling her into a careful hug.

"Ow Zoe. Hurts."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll back off."

Zoe watched Sam awkwardly, as she shifted her arm slightly to rest her fingers on her stomach. Unexpectedly, Linda burst into the room making them both jump.

"Tom is back from theatre. I need to talk to you Zoe."

"Ok. Sam, I'll be one minute."

"NO! ZOE COME BACK! WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Sam started to sob and tried to sit up unsuccessfully.

"NO SAM! Don't move, I'll be back in a second I promise. "

Zoe stepped outside and acknowledged Linda's worried face.

"Linda... How's Tom doing?"

"Umm... Surgery was not so good. They've fixed his arm, but he's not allowed to use it for quite a lengthy amount of time."

"Does this mean he's woken up?"

"Well, not exactly. He's still unconscious and the CT results have come back. It shows a bleed, in the brain. He had a seizure on the way back down from theatre in the lift, so he's been rushed back up again. I'm not sure when or if he's going to wake up, and even so, there could be some lasting damage. We just have to wait I guess."

Zoe nodded gravely. "Ok. Thanks Linda. I'll have a word with Sam."

She entered the room again, where Sam was staring blankly at the bright light on the ceiling which was reflecting off the growing pool in her eyes. She looked up at Zoe expectantly.

"Sam... I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just do it Zoe."

"Tom has a bleed in his brain."

A slight choke came from the small figure on the bed.

"What are you going to do Sam?"

"What else can I do? Lie here useless and wait while a baby grows in my stomach who may never know her father?"

Sam raised her voice at Zoe slightly who flinched.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. You called it her. You think it's going to be a girl... Sam listen to me, I know you want this baby more than anything."

Sam nodded gently.

"When can I see Tom?"

"He's back from theatre now, so if you want to you can have this room together?"

Sam nodded again, her blank face showing no signs of emotion, but inside her head she prayed, prayed for her sleeping boyfriend and prayed for her unborn baby.


	7. Chapter 7 - Tell me you love me

**This is chapter 7... Short chapter but yeah.. I know it's not very good and I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. Please R&R anyway constructive critisism is welcome. **

**Chloe x**

* * *

"Tom? Tom I love you. I love you so much please please wake up! Just show me something, show me that you're still here, that you can hear me... that you're not lost!"

Sam held Tom's frail hand in hers, making small circular motions with her fingers lovingly on the back of his hand. Tears trickled down her face and bounced off his bed.

She reached out hesitantly and brushed his cheek with her tear stained hand, trying to ignore the weird contraption over his mouth keeping him alive. She had incubated so many times in her career but never thought that it would be needed for someone she deeply loved and cared about. Sam choked back a sob and place a hand on her stomach. She was now 22 weeks and her tummy was quite large. The baby had started to kick. Her leg was in a cast and she wasn't allowed to walk. Zoe offered her a bed in Tom's private room upstairs so she could be with him all the time, and Sam didn't like being at home without Tom, and anyway she found it hard to manage on her own with her leg.

"Tom, you mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do without you. Please stay strong. Keep fighting. For me and for her, don't leave us alone please."

Sam rested her head on the bed, trying to cry silently and gripping Tom's lifeless hand.

Zoe pushed open the door quietly. She had been visiting Sam and Tom whenever her breaks would allow it.

"Sam? Can I come in? We need to talk."

Sam lifted her head from the sheets as turned to face Zoe, never letting go of Tom's hand.

"Hansen has just asked me to talk to you. He said that as a patient, you would've been discharged quite a while ago but under the circumstances he has allowed you to stay with Tom. He says that you need to get up and about, on your feet. In your condition and being a doctor I think this is best too. You're not getting any exercise Sam, and you're not eating properly. You know the dangers that this could have. I'm not asking you to leave Tom here alone but he is in the best hands and you can visit as often as you want."

Sam watched Zoe talking intently until Zoe shifted awkwardly under her stare. Finally Sam lowered her head.

"I can't leave him here. He needs me with him! What if he wakes up? I have to be here when he wakes up!"

"Then we will call you immediately I promise. You're not leaving him Sam, you're looking after your baby by going home and caring for yourself and her a little."

Sam looked at Tom for a while and then nodded briefly, before kissing him on the cheek and whispering 'I love you' in his ear and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8 - An empty heart

**Chapter 8. I'm trying to update as soon as I can btw, I'm glad that a lot of you like my story I'm on holiday at the moment so sorry if I don't update all the time! Please R&R! **

**Chloe x**

* * *

I took my crutches and walked out into the corridor with difficulty. This was the first time I had used them and they were not as easy as I thought. My eyes were framed with tears and questions swirled around inside my head. I knew Zoe was right, that this wasn't doing my baby any good, sitting by his bedside for 24 hours a day, not moving.

I began to make my way outside, slowly. I must have looked like a mental person, an emotional pregnant wreck on crutches with a giant, heavy cast and a hospital gown on, trying to hail a cab.

I got into the taxi and told him to drive to Tom's flat. Just before we pulled off Zoe came running out of the doors awkwardly in her heels, looking around, probably slightly fazed by my unexpected exit. I had been dreading this day for weeks, when I was told I had to go home, back to Tom's flat, where dozens of memories lie, but I knew it had to be done, which is why I left so quickly.

The cab pulled up outside his maisonette. I took the keys from under the doormat, nearly falling over myself and losing my balance, and squeezed my eyes shut before inserting the metal key and twisting it with a click. Gradually I made my way up the stairs with great difficulty and pushed open the door to the main room.

The first thing I noticed was Tom's unwashed cereal bowl on the table.

And then the emptiness hit me. I could see him everywhere, laughing with me as I tried and failed to cook, jumping at the horror movies that we so often watched together, scooping me up and carrying me upstairs after a shattering days work.

I don't know why I was in such a hurry to come back.

I hobbled around the room 'gracefully', seeing him, hearing his voice, feeling his hand in mine. I knew that this would happen, that I would become overwhelmed by the ton of memories that would flood my senses.

I sat down at the table, pushing away the cereal bowl, smiling in the process.

Is this what Tom would want? For me to starve myself and my baby from worry over him? He would want me to continue with my normal life, never stop loving him and never giving up hope, as I was doing now.


	9. Chapter 9 - Flicker of hope

**Chapter 9 - Flicker of hope. Please read and review (I know I keep saying this but I do love to read nice reviews!). Hope you like this chapter **

** Chloe x**

* * *

I went to the hospital in the afternoon after a good meal (which made me feel so much better). That morning I had been shopping. This is what Tom would want me to do, prepare for the baby as though he were here. That morning I had gotten up with a new lease of life, (maybe because of the hormones!) and planned my day ahead. I had designated a nursery for the baby, an old, large storage room that never gets used, the perfect size for a nursery. In the morning I had hobbled round the centre picking and choosing beautiful white furniture for our beautiful baby girl.

I don't know why I was so fixated on our baby being a girl. I just had a feeling. A gut feeling, I knew that she would be a daddy's girl. I was now 26 weeks pregnant and my stomach was rather large. I had been visiting Tom every day since I was discharged. He had shown no signs of improvement and it had been over 2 months since the accident.

Making my way to the hospital in a taxi (as I wasn't allowed to drive), bile rose to my throat at the thought of seeing my boyfriend lie helpless on a hospital bed again, his life depending and relying on a noisy machine.

I arrived at the ward, and was greeted by the enthusiastic receptionist who smiled, nodded and acknowledged me. I smiled back half heartedly and hobbled over to Tom's private room. Glancing through the window, I saw Tom's nurse fumbling at the side.

And then my gorgeous boyfriend lay in the middle of the room, in the same position for so long. His injured arm lay by his side. He had a rough scar on the left side of his face where that stupid helicopter had smashed into his head. The ventilator clicked noisily every time the machine took a breath for him. The nurse looked over and saw me, rolling her eyes slightly when she saw me waiting outside before going back to her work. I put my back to the door and tried to push it open, eventually hopping in and taking my reserved seat in the blue plastic chair by his bedside. Immediately I took his hand in mine and kissed his forehead gently, closing my eyes prolonging the small embrace.

My other hand instinctively rose to rest on my stomach as I sat down next to Tom.

"Hey it's me... again."

I stroked his hand with my thumb and lowered my head to the floor, before looking up and faintly smiling.

"I did some more of the nursery today. For our tiny, perfect little girl. The nursery is beautiful, if I do say so myself. I painted the last wall today. Its light and airy and gorgeous, I know you'll love it. And this morning I filled up the big wooden wardrobe with little pretty clothes. Tomorrow I'll set up the crib... well, I'll try and piece it together. You know what I'm like with things like that."

I sighed deeply and tried to look at the floor over my growing tummy.

"I wish you were here to help me."

I gazed up at Tom, expecting some sort of reply. The nurse looked over at me and rolled her eyes again.

"He can't hear you you know. I've worked on enough comatose patients to realise that."

"He can. I know it. He's listening to every word I say. Tom is still fighting strong. Fighting for me and our little girl. Just because you're giving up hope, it doesn't mean I am. "

The nurse looked taken aback at my small outburst. She turned away a flushed colour of red, quite embarrassed.

I gasped suddenly as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

The gasp soon turned into a smile and then a small laugh. I placed my hand over my tummy and felt a small foot or hand massage mine. Smiling at the nurse's worried face, I picked up Tom's limp hand and rested it next to mine. As our baby kicked its parent's hands, I felt properly happy for the first time in 2 months. A genuine smile lit up my face.

I flicked my gaze from our hands to the nurse across the room. She was smiling at us as well, the first I'd seen her smile in 2 months, and her eyes were filling up.

"I love you Tom." I whispered to him softly, my voice filled with adoration and a deep love that I cannot describe.

Suddenly, I felt something move against my fingers. I glanced down and saw Tom's frail finger twitch under mine. The flicker of hope that I had rose up into a full inferno.

"Tom?! Tom baby can you hear me?!"

Staring intently at his face, I watched as his eyelids began to move.


	10. Chapter 10 - A world of darkness

**Chapter 10 - A world of darkness. It's probably not what most of you were expecting! Please r and r!**

* * *

I am trapped.

This is the thing my body is screaming at me. But I cannot escape. No matter how hard I try.

I keep feeling the same things, hearing the same voices, pondering over my fate. I don't even know what's wrong... the only thing I know is that I'm stuck in a world of darkness and I can't get out. It is killing me inside.

There is a voice, that strikes up a flame inside me, and fills me with warmth, a tiny spark in the black. It clouds all my senses, and the soft, silky voice is all I can listen to. I wish I could hear what the voice is saying. I can only hear murmurs that get confused inside my head when I try to piece things together.

My brain is full of so many questions. Where am I? What is happening? When will I escape?

I feel my fingers entwining in someone else's. Someone moves my hand, strokes it, and talks again to me in that soothing voice. A vice like grip holds me, holds my hand and stops me from falling into oblivion.

I am fighting as hard as I possibly can. There is just one hand that is holding on, one person that wants me to survive and carry on fighting.

I am moved again, and I can feel joy radiating from the person who is clutching me. My hand is placed under another, I feel something underneath it. Something small, and tiny, and perfect. Something that seems so precious to me, that when it nudges my hand it fills me with a type of love that I cannot describe.

This is when I realise.

I have something else to keep fighting for. I have to fight for the love of this perfect, tiny thing that lies underneath my hand right now.

It is this love that urges me to try harder. I want to stop, give up, and fall into the darkness that already feels calm and soothing. But at the same time I want to fight it away. I need to find out who is holding me tight, who is already loving me when they are so small.

I am nearly there. I try so hard to move, but it is not working. I am frozen in the same position. I can see the surface of the darkness, I am nearly there! I try even harder and barely reach the light. I can hear the voice exclaim in surprise, someone is calling to me! I surface, fighting the black that is pulling me.

Then, as I am there, the darkness takes over again stronger than ever and with vengeance. It claws me back down again and I try to fight it off, but it is so strong. I can feel that loving hand pulling with me to the surface but the shadows are too powerful. They begin to suck me into the abyss and I am unsuccessfully gripping the darkness to look for something else to cling to.

I get too tired. I give up and let myself fall.

* * *

**Don't kill me please!**


	11. Chapter 11 - A test of true love

**I'm sorry about the last chapter! I know I left it on a cliffhanger! **

* * *

"Tom?! Tom stop please you're scaring me! TOM!"

"Step back Miss Nicholls! Can we have some help in here please?!"

The nurse virtually screamed out the door to try and get some attention while Sam tried to stand and hop back into the corner.

Tom was violently fitting on the hospital bed.

A flood of nurses, doctors and staff came rushing in, virtually pinning him down so he didn't disturb the ventilator and cause himself further injury.

Sam stood in the corner, helpless, watching her boyfriend aggressively shake, when there was nothing she could do. One hand was leaning against the wall for balance and the other curled protectively around her stomach. Tears filled her face as heart wrenching sobs, shouts of staff and clashing of metal flooded and echoed around the room.

Finally, the fitting ceased and Tom was left on the hospital bed, twitching every now and then. Sam limped back over to the chair with the help of a nurse, and buried her face deep into Tom's sheets, holding his hand to her forehead.

The door swung open slowly, and Mr Hansen stood gravely behind it.

"Miss Nicholls, may I come in?"

Sam sat up and wiped the droplets from her face with her jumper sleeve before nodding.

"Miss Nicholls, we need to discuss Tom's treatment."

"Okay... go ahead."

"We have tried everything. We reserved the best medication for Tom because you are such a good colleagues in the ED downstairs. As you can see, he isn't showing any signs of improvement, in fact, I think today shows that he could've taken a turn for the worse."

Hansen gestured to the figure on the bed whose muscles every so often were racked by spasms.

By the look on Sam's face, she knew what was coming.

"There is no easy way of saying this, but we need to think about turning the ventilator off. Being a doctor yourself, you should know that there is little chance of recovery, even if he does wake up he will most likely have damage to the brain."

Sam's face looked horrified... unprepared. Her eyes showed a glint of pain and anger.

"You can't give up hope! He moved! I could see it in him, he was nearly there, he was so close to waking up!"

"Miss Nicholls, you know full well that sometimes comatose patients will have spasms and twitches. It means nothing!"

Sam grimaced as this man practically told her off for not being a good doctor.

"Just until our baby is born then. Tom wanted to be a father more than anything. Let him have that wish, even if it is his final one."

Hansen looked down, seemingly ashamed, considering it. Finally he looked up at Sam again.

"Doctor Nicholls, I wouldn't do this for any other relative or patient. You are both such well respected doctors that I feel obliged to give your boyfriend his last moments with his baby. I'm sorry."

Hansen looked her in the eyes which were clouding up, before standing up to leave.

"I wish you the best of luck Miss Nicholls, and I hope you raise a wonderful family with Tom. He's very lucky to have you."


	12. Chapter 12 - Independent

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! Especially TamForever and xHanaMitchx! They are really nice. And Tam4eva123 helped me a bit with this story x**

* * *

Today was the day, the day when Tom would hopefully take his first independent breath.

The hospital had decided that they would take the ventilator out today to see if he was able to breathe independently. If not then they would incubate again. I was now 30 weeks and rather big.

I sat by his bedside with around 3 doctors, who were prepared with the incubation kit, should he stop breathing.

One of the doctors turned the machine off and removed the ventilator from around his mouth.

I clutched Tom's hand desperately, closing my eyes and holding it to my lips.

"Please, please Tom. I know you can do it. One step closer to getting better and waking up. Do it for me Tom, and for our little girl. I love you."

I whispered into his hand with the softest touch.

As soon as it was removed, Tom started to cough, and wouldn't stop.

"This is normal in comatose patients Miss Nicholls."

"I know." I replied, staring into Tom's face praying for that familiar beep.

The whole room held their breath in suspense, and finally, the silence was broken with a raspy breath and a noisy 'beep' from the monitor.

The room erupted into cheers.

"We have an output!"

"It's not often that this happens Doctor Nicholls, but we think that you and Doctor Kent have such a special relationship. We're truly very happy for you."

A kind doctor smiled at me and beckoned for the others to leave us in peace.

I sat back in my chair, letting out a small laugh of happiness. I stroked Tom's hair and kissed him on the hand.

"I love you Tom. So much. Thank you for trying so hard for me."


	13. Chapter 13 - With all my heart

**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I'm quite happy with it :) thank you for all the lovely reviews... They made me smile :D xx**

* * *

I was making my way to the hospital for a 34 week scan. They wanted to check that everything was in the right place in my womb, and calculate roughly how long it would be before I gave birth.

Arriving at hospital, I went to Tom's room, where they said they would do the scan.

I want him to wake up so badly. He means the world to me, after everything that has happened in my life I finally meet the perfect man, only to have him cruelly taken away from me again. At the one point in my life where I should be happy, the only emotion that fills me is worry. My baby must have been picking up on this because recently, she hadn't stopped kicking.

I lay down on a bed next to Tom, rolling my top up to reveal my huge stomach. I clutched Tom's hand from the bed next to me.

"Ok Samantha, this might me a little cold."

She put the gel and the machine on my abdomen and moved it around a little. I watched the screen intently on my left, probably hurting Tom's hand on the right. He still had it in a cast so I decided to loosen my hold a little.

Finally, an image came up on the screen that made me eyes fill up with tears, tears of love.

"Well, everything looks perfect Miss Nicholls. You should be going into labour in the next few weeks."

I wasn't listening. I gasped slightly as the image of our tiny baby overwhelmed me slightly. She moved around a little, I reached out and touched the screen with my fingertips, as if to comfort my little baby.

"She's beautiful."

My heart leapt to my throat. A familiar voice rung in my ears from my right hand side. I turned to look at my boyfriend through a blur and haze of tears.

"Tom?"

He had his head turned to the side and was looked at me, his eyes full of emotion. He smiled at me gently.

I let out a mixture of a laugh, a cry and a sob, before standing up and pulling his head toward mine, kissing him lovingly on the lips. For the first time in months, I felt his arms wrap around me and return the kiss, a love that I was deprived of.

"I love you Tom. I love you."

As we broke away I couldn't stop crying. He was smiling at me and reaching out to hold my hands.

"I missed you so much Tom. Never do this to me again!"

I laughed into the sheets of his bed. He began to stroke my hair before noticing something.

"What happened to your leg?!"

Worry was in Tom's voice.

"We were in a helicopter accident. I broke my leg and ribs and you broke your arm. You were in a coma for months. That was when I found out I was pregnant with our little girl."

Tom nodded, tears running down his face. He reached out and placed his hand on my stomach, feeling her kick. A smile lit up his face.

"I love you Sam."


	14. Chapter 14 - Sleeping beauty

**Hiya! THANKING EVERYONE FOR THE REALLY NICE REVIEWS! I won't be able to update any more today until this evening because I'm going to a water park yay! I know I keep saying it but Please R&R! Nearly 50 reviews!**

* * *

I surfaced to the light. As I opened my stiff eyelids to the bright lights on the ceiling the first thing I noticed is that my body was aching so badly. I registered my surroundings, I was in a hospital, and someone was holding my hand tightly. The same hand of hope that was pulling me up to the surface.

I glanced over to see who it was.

My girlfriend lay in a bed next to me, her stomach round and large, her leg in plaster. A feeling of love washed over me.

She was pregnant.

And she was watching something on a screen. I glanced over her tummy to see what it was.

A baby was on the screen. A girl. She held her tiny legs and arms up, curled into a ball. That same feeling of love filled me to the brim, making me want to laugh and cry with joy. It was that instant I knew that this perfect little girl was mine.

"She's beautiful."

I heard a small, audible gasp from Sam. She turned round to look at me and then stood up, kissing me longingly on the lips, before hugging and crying. I kissed her back passionately with all the love inside me and held her tight, never wanting to let go.

I still wasn't fully aware what had happened. A huge chunk of time was missing, I remember waking up with Sam and being late for the shift and the rest is a blur. I have missed months of my life, and in those months a gorgeous baby has grown in my girlfriend's stomach.

"What happened to your leg?!"

Sam told me everything that had happened. I finally understood. A huge chapter was missing from my life. A chapter in which I should've been in. I should have been there to help Sam, to hold her hand and support her when she struggled, to cuddle her from behind and feel our baby kick. Together.

But instead she had to plough through on her own. A broken leg and ribs is hard enough... pregnant as well? I don't know how she managed it.

I caused her so much worry and grief, I will never forgive myself for that. I placed my hand on her stomach and tears ran down my my face. I had felt this before.

I finally realised that I had found the love of my life. Sam never gave up on me even though everyone else did. She stayed strong and never left my side. She means the world to me and I will never let her go again.


	15. Chapter 15 - Back for good

Sam was in the taxi with Tom. He had been discharged a week later after monitoring. He went round to the other side of the taxi and opened the door for her, helping her out as she retrieved her crutches.

_2 weeks left and I can ditch those stupid things and take this awkward cast off. _

They went into the flat and Tom immediately laughed as he looked around.

"You'll never change Sam."

Sam laughed as she realised what he was referring to. She had tried and failed to assemble the cot and chest of drawers. They were lying in pieces scattered around the living room and instructions were spread out on the floor.

"Do you want to see the nursery?"

"Yeah I'd love it. I wish I had been here to help you. It must have been so hard to manage on your own."

Sam limped up the stairs slowly, with Tom's arm firmly around her waist, gripping and supporting her. They pushed open the door to the nursery.

"Wow! I didn't know you we're capable of so much!"

Sam shoved him gently and then wobbled on her crutches nearly losing her balance. Tom grabbed her in a swift motion and laughed cheekily.

"I missed you Tom."

The nursery was beautiful, light and airy. The walls were all painted bright white, and small rose buds weaved around the top. The furniture was glossy walnut and there was a large cream sofa with pale pink cushions, next to a big bookcase already stacked with books. Tom wandered over to the wardrobe and opened it, to reveal baby equipment piled up to the brim.

"I think you've done an amazing job." Tom pulled her closer and they fell onto the sofa, kissing passionately. Eventually, Tom pulled away out of breath.

"Come on Sam... let's get serious now."

Sam shook her head at Tom's suggestive comment.

"Maybe you haven't noticed..." Sam said sarcastically gesturing to her ballooning stomach and plastered leg.

"No no no... I mean we need to get down to business and build this cot before the baby arrives! Gosh Sam..."

Sam laughed as Tom stood up slowly. He offered a hand and she took it gratefully as they made their way downstairs.

"Screw nail type 1 into piece A upper side, then screw nail type 2 and piece B into piece A lower side."

Sam sat on the floor cross legged with two pieces of wood clutched in her hand and a pile of screws scattered over instructions.

"Stuff this. Tom help me!"

Tom was on the other side of the room fiddling with something. He had already pieced together the chest of drawers and half of the cot, now Tom was waiting for Sam's half which she was insisting on doing by herself. Sam had barely made a start and dismantled her parts dozens of times.

Tom crawled over to help Sam, kissing her on the cheek before wriggling the the wood out of her hands. He did it in 20 minutes, watched by Sam who sighed when he completed it.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Sam groaned as she used the cabinet to pull herself up.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I'm fine thanks." She gripped her crutches and slowly limped up the stairs. Tom smiled as she stubbornly glared at him watching.

Sam shut the bathroom door and locked it behind her, leaning against the door frame and breathing out deeply. Strenuous exertion for more than 30 seconds wore her out.

Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. Sam gasped and doubled over, gripping the bathtub for support. She let out a shaky moan and clutched her stomach, feeling for the baby. It was at the bottom of her abdomen.

"Sam?! Are you alright?!"

"...Yeah. I'm... fine."

Sam breathed deeply as the pain cursed through her.

Leaning too heavily on the edge of the bath, her hand slipped and she clattered to the ground, banging her head on the side in the process. Immediately dizziness overcame her but she could just about register the shouting and pounding up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16 - Fight for survival

**Again, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry about this chapter. I tried not to make it gory and it isn't really but oh well. Please read and review, hope you enjoy it! X**

* * *

As soon as I heard the loud crash from upstairs adrenaline rushed through me. I shouted Sam's name whilst sprinting up to get to my precious girlfriend.

Grabbing the handle, I rattled it desperately but the door was locked. I put my back to the door and tried to force it open but it was no use.

"Sam! Are you alright!? Please open the door!"

There was no response so I kicked it with all my might and it swung open, clattering on its hinges.

Sam was curled up in ball on the floor, her eyes closed tightly and her hands clutching her stomach firmly. She was groaning loudly and I could see a red lump forming on the side of her head.

"Hang on Sam I'll call an ambulance."

I dialled 999 and asked for one, before ringing Zoe and telling her the news. She was working the night shift this week and was happy to treat her for head and leg trauma, and of course her midwifery skills would resurface once more.

I knelt down on the floor next to Sam and gripped her hand tightly. She squeezed it back, relieving the pressure on my plaster cast, and it hurt like crazy.

"Shhh... shhh baby it will be alright. Just hang on, the ambulance is coming. I placed my other hand on her stomach feeling for the position of the baby. It didn't feel like normal. I realised in horror that this was a breech birth and therefore a very tricky one. Next I checked out her head. It didn't look too bad but it was enough to give her a concussion.

Sam was looking up at me in desperation, her eyes clouded with pain. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her breathing was extremely heavy and quick.

"Breathe for me Sam. That's it.. in, out, in, out."

I breathed with her deeply. Her breaths were raspy and scared but gradually and thankfully slowing.

At last, I heard a knock on the door. I ran down to open it and found Dixie and Jeff standing at the door.

"Tom? What's up mate?"

"It's Sam! She's gone into labour, I think it's going to be a breech birth, and she's banged her head on the bathtub. I think she has concussion. And I'm not sure if she's damaged her leg again slipping. Please be quick!"

Jeff leaped up the stairs in a hurry and knelt by Sam on the floor.

"Hey sweetheart, put this on for me. It will help with the pain; gas and air. How're we doing?"

Jeff pulled on an mask over Sam's head. Sam didn't react.

"GCS is dropping, we need to get her in now. Can she walk?"

Tom shook his head and proceeded to pick her up. Jeff took over seeing how he was struggling with his broken arm. Sam was not the usual lightweight and even Jeff struggled. The fully grown baby in her tummy and the plaster cast covering the majority of her leg weighed a ton. Dixie was waiting with a trolley on the bottom of the stairs and Jeff carefully laid her on it, Sam barely able to hold her head up to see what was happening. She was quite unresponsive and evidently in a lot of pain.

The ambulance sirens went on and blared around the city, the whirling blue lights enabling them to weave their way through the traffic. Eventually they arrived at Holby City ED.

"Sam Nicholls, 28. In labour at 35 weeks, suspected breech birth. Head trauma from a nasty bump on the bath and possible further injury to the left leg. GCS 7, BP hypertensive; 130/80. She's had no pain relief so far, just gas and air."

Thankfully for Sam, not many staff she knew were working on the night shift. Dixie wheeled her straight into Resus and set up a screen.

Zoe rolled Sam's top up and felt for the baby.

"Yeah it's a breech birth. Footling breech. Right, Sam, it's too late for a Caesarian section, we need to get this baby out of you now, but I must warn you, it will most likely be very painful."

Sam nodded from the bed. Like it wasn't already agony. Tom stood by her, his face a picture of worry, fear, seriousness and pain. Someone he loved was about to undergo a serious amount of it. He had experienced breech births in the past and was not looking forward to this one, she was in the worst possible circumstances.

"She's a heavy baby. Why did her position go undetected?! She should've had an ECV before it was too late. Sam, when the next contraction comes I need you to push as hard as you can. We have to get this baby out of you."

Sam breathed heavily into the mask, her face red and sweaty. She gripped Tom's hand, squeezing the life out of it. Tom had tears running down his face and was holding her just as tightly, whispering soothing words of encouragement into her ear.

Sam screamed into the mask as the next contraction came, and it echoed around the hospital.

"I can see a foot! Oh my god. Tom... the umbilical cord!"

Tom's face morphed into a horrified picture.

"Cord prolapse! The cord is being compressed by the foot, the baby can't breathe! I need some help over here!"

Zoe called over all staff who were not already working on another patient. At the mention of 'can't breathe', Sam's breathing itself rapidly increased.

"We're going to have to pull her out."

Zoe grabbed a pair of forceps from a nurse next to a surgical table and pulled the small baby out carefully and slowly by its foot.

Nothing could be heard over Sam's screaming, not even the cries of 'I'm sorry!' coming from Tom and Zoe. Having a baby naturally was hard enough, but having a large footling baby removed by forceps was pushing Sam's petit frame to the limit. Her hips were slowly cracking.

A nurse ran up to Sam and injected a large dose of morphine, but it was too late, the damage was already done.

An incubator was prepared in the room and the baby was immediately placed in it. Sam was still crying out in pain on the bed and Tom was by her side, holding her hand, tears streaming down his face, cradling her broken body. He listened for his baby daughter's first wail, the only thing that could possibly make him feel a little happiness at this point.

Instead, he was greeted by silence.


	17. Chapter 17 - Newborn

**Hi, I'm really sorry about not updating for ages... I've been on holiday with homework and then I had writers block ? anyway I'm going to post two chapters today to try and make up for it but I'm in France mind moving hotels everyday so I'm not sure what the wifi situation will be. **

**Chloe x**

* * *

"Come on... come on! Breathe for me!"

Zoe was pumping air into the little baby lying in the small box, using a ventilator. The umbilical cord had been squashed by the baby's foot so she was unable to breathe.

Tom stood by the crib sobbing, holding his little girl's foot, it was so small, but it was cold, blue and floppy.

Sam was left on the bed in agony, screaming in pain, watching her tiny baby daughter slowly die. She was given general anaesthetic and as her eyes slowly dropped to the light, the question clawed at her.

'Will my little daughter survive?'

The room was chaos. Audible sobs came from Tom, who never cried. Shouts were coming from Zoe, trying to keep her colleagues' baby alive. Gasps and moans were coming from Sam, who was in pain even as she slept.

And finally, the harsh, gasping cry of a baby as she took her first breath.


	18. Chapter 18 - Distraught

**Probably the last chapter for a few days cos I need to start writing again x**

* * *

"Tom? Can I come in?"

I was sat on the sofa in the relatives room, a paper cup of tea shaking in my hands and burning me, but as much as it hurt, I did not care. It was nothing compared to the pain Sam was suffering. It was my fault. I should have done something, noticed something earlier, before it was too late. I ignored Zoe who was left waiting in the doorway, but she came in anyway.

"Are you okay? Sorry... stupid question." Zoe replied seeing my despairing glance.

"I've got some news for you Tom."

My heart leapt into my throat, repeating her sentence over and over in my head trying pick apart her tone.

"The good news is that your daughter doesn't have any obvious damage to the brain. However she is still in a critical condition."

I smiled at her, a glimmer of hope sparking in the shrouding darkness. Until I saw her face... my expression transformed into a twisted grimace.

"And... and what about... Sam."

I whispered her name for some reason. Perhaps I thought if I wished hard enough, she would come out of all this unharmed.

"Her MRI scan has come back. As you know, the baby was large for its age, and with the arm being trapped alongside its head, Sam's frame couldn't really handle it."

I choked back a sob.

"Carry on."

Instead of words, she showed me the scan.

Her pelvis looked like it had been crushed slowly. The bone had jagged cracks running through it, and it seemed as though it was pieced together like a jigsaw, some bits weren't in properly. I had never seen anything like it. I whimpered softly at the pain she must be in, even under anaesthetic, it must have been unbearable. My heart was hurting with Sam's.

"She's in surgery now. She's going to need pins. And as you well know she could take months to heal."

"I know." I whispered. "But she's a fighter, a strong one. She fought for me when I was in a coma. Now it's my turn. At best... 3 months before she can walk again?"

Zoe nodded, stood up and walked out of the doorway to the milling staff, leaving me drowning in deep thought.


	19. Chapter 19 - Warm embrace

**Here is chapter 19. Please R&R! Xx**

* * *

I sat by Sam's bedside, my baby in one of my arms and my other plaster hand holding Sam's. She had come back from surgery a while ago, it had taken 5 hours and had gone relatively well.

Her soft, brown hair was splayed across the pillow and her face was quite pale, although her cheeks were slightly flushed. As I stroked her warm cheek softly with the back of my finger, I heard a gurgle come from underneath me. I looked down to find my little daughter had woken up; her tiny fists were clenched and waving in the air, and her big, blue eyes were wide open, moving around the room curiously. I gazed into those bright blue eyes and a flicker of recognition came to me. They were just like her mother's. I let go of Sam for a moment and cradled my daughter, holding her close to my chest. She breathed quickly and relaxed, one fist resting on me.

I knew that this peaceful moment would not last long with a newborn. She started to whimper softly and eventually it turned into crying. I tried everything, walking around the room with her, playing with her little hands.

Finally, I went over to Sam and placed her daughter lying on her front on Sam's chest. The crying ceased almost immediately. She squirmed around a little before relaxing into her. I stood smiling next to the two people I loved the most as they shared their first embrace. It brought tears to my eyes.

Sam began to stir as our baby moved around on her. Immediately that brought me to her bed and I took Sam's hand.

When she opened her eyes and saw her child lying on her, it lit up her face, no matter how much pain she was in. Sam brought her arms up to cradle our daughter close, tears clouding her eyes.

"She's perfect."


	20. Chapter 20 - An agonising wait

**Thank you everybody who has reviewed! They are really nice and make me very happy :) **

**Chloe x**

* * *

All I could feel was pain, a searing pain, unimaginable. Faces blurred in front of me, telling me to do this, do that, stay strong. My baby was all I could think about.

The pain burned inside me, everywhere, filling every part of my body, forcing screams out.

I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but suffer under its grip. The baby was pulled out from inside me, and seeing the forceps I tried to shout at them not to hurt her, my daughter, but no words came out, just cries.

I was listening hard, I thought my eardrums would burst with all the commotion in the room. The people were no longer crowded around me, instead they were huddled in a group shouting at one another.

Panic surged through me when I could not hear the cry of my baby. I didn't know what was happening, which scared me. The pain ripped through my fragile body again, forcing out another blood curdling scream.

Someone came up to me, with a needle, trying to sedate me like an animal. I did not feel the sharp sting as it went in, it was nothing compared to the agony of not knowing my daughters fate.

I tried to fight off the black, really I tried, but in the end I could not resist. My body went numb and as the black pulled me under a hand held mine tightly.

The next few hours were agony. The pain was gone but I was left with a numb, achy feeling. Images of my cold, pale daughter lying dead in a hospital haunted me. I needed to wake up, to find out what had happened to her but I could not.

I was so scared.

When I finally awoke from my trance the pain immediately seared back, although not as intensely as before. The fluorescent lights on the ceiling blinded me and left spots in my eyes, so when I looked down to see what was lying on my chest it was a blur.

When everything finally came into focus I saw my beautiful daughter squirming on me, looking for someone to hold her.

A smile instantly came to my face and relief washed over me, soothing the pain. I saw Tom next to my bed smiling, his eyes brimming with tears. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but instead I wrapped my arms around my baby and held her close.


	21. Chapter 21 - Parenthood

**Hiya! I apologise for this chapter I think it's a bit cheesy! But I tried to make it as much like Tom and Sam as I could! I named the baby because I love the name Charlotte so much, and it's my middle name, and I have a frcalf aleks Georgia and I name her name, and Katie because she has helped me so much with this story.**

**Chloe x**

* * *

Tom wheeled Sam out into the car park, the baby in her arms. After 2 weeks in the hospital Sam had told Zoe she was ready to be discharged.

She hadn't left her daughter in that time. She had spent the days feeding and sleeping with her baby.

Tom took their daughter from Sam and buckled her in the car seat, before lifting Sam slowly and carefully into the car, much to her annoyance. Tom sat in the front to drive whilst Sam stayed in the back with her child, cooing to her and tickling her little feet, which kept kicking at her.

"We need to name her Tom." Sam asked him as they pulled off. They had both come up with ideas but hadn't managed to agree yet.

"Ummm... Poppy, Molly, Lily, Rosie."

Sam sighed sarcastically whilst laughing at him.

"What?!"

"Such typical girls names. I was thinking more along the lines of Rachel, Katie, Charlotte, Georgia, Lauren."

"I like Katie, and Georgia, and I love Charlotte."

"Ok then... what about... Charlotte Katie Georgia Kent?"

Tom caught her eye in the mirror and smiled.

They finally reached his flat and Tom picked Charlotte up, who was getting rather restless in the car seat.

"Charlotte needs feeding."

"Okay then, I'll take Charlotte inside and come back for you. I'll be back in a sec."

They both smiled at the use of her new name. It was perfect.

Tom carried her up the stairs and into the living room, where the newly assembled cot stood proudly in the centre. He placed her in before rushing down to get Sam.

Lifting her up bridal style ever so carefully, he could almost feel her embarrassment radiating from her.

"Only a few more months Sam. Then you'll be strong enough to walk."

Sam nodded quietly as Tom placed her on the sofa and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Tom went over to the cot and picked Charlotte up before making a bottle in the kitchen. When it was done he sat beside Sam on the sofa and gently hugged her with one arm. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

Tom tested the milk on his wrist and softly stroked the bottle on Charlotte's lips. She immediately started to drink hungrily, making them laugh. Halfway through Tom managed to prise away the bottle and stood up, lifting Charlotte over his shoulder, supporting her head and rubbing her back.

She immediately burped and was sick over his back.

Tom sighed and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for that Charlotte. I forgot the cloth didn't I?"

He looked over to Sam who was trying to contain her laughter. Tom picked up a cushion for the sofa and chucked it at Sam lightly, but then received the pillow smacking the top of his head hard, skilfully avoiding Charlotte.

"You should know never to mess with an army girl!"

Tom rubbed the back of his head trying to make Sam feel guilty. He brought Charlotte back down from his shoulder to look at her perfect little face.

"Hold Charlotte for a minute."

He handed their daughter over carefully.

"Why...?"

Sam was cut short by Tom's lips, his hands held her face gently. They stayed like this, on the sofa for ages, prolonging the loving embrace. Finally they broke away out of breath, fixated on each other, because Charlotte had started to gurgle in between them.

Tom's voice broke the silence.

"Samantha. I love you with all my heart and have done ever since I set eyes on you. Will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Kent?"

He produced a small box from his pocket, containing a thin gold ring with a single ruby set on the top. Tom glanced up to look at Sam.

Tears streamed down her face and her hand was over her mouth, the other clutching Charlotte for dear life.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful! I love you."

The clashed back together kissing lovingly. Tom was the first to speak when he broke away.

"Does this mean yes?"

"What do you think?" Sam said sarcastically, laughing whilst pulling him into a hug.


	22. Chapter 22 - Proposal

**Chapter 22. Hope it's not too cheesy, I suck at romance and I'm not even sure if I should have had tom propose but hey, too late now so ill have to go with it haha. please r and r! X**

* * *

I sat on the sofa completely overwhelmed.

Tom; the love of my life, the perfect father, the most kind, amazing man I had ever met, had just proposed to me.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. My tummy was flipping crazily and tears were flooding down my face.

I couldn't breathe, and my heart rate soared through the roof.

I held onto Charlotte tightly with one hand, and the other was clamped over my mouth trying to hide my sobs from Tom. He must have thought I was having a panic attack.

He knows me so well, everything about me, we have no secrets from each other.

The ring was absolutely gorgeous, a small ruby set on a golden ring. Simple but amazingly perfect.

I didn't know what to say. Every little girl plans this moment for their entire childhood, but not me. I hadn't even thought about it.

In the end I pulled him into a long, one armed hug which he gladly returned. When we finally broke apart my face was wet and my eyelashes were stained with tears, of pure happiness.

He took my hand in his and gently slipped the ring onto my finger, a perfect fit. I laughed in happiness and looked at Tom. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Charlotte was oblivious to all the emotion, she was gurgling quietly in between us.

My hand instinctively rose to stroke the light brown tufts of hair that were forming. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and I was instantly filled with love, the most perfect daughter and amazing father ever.

I couldn't wish for more.


	23. Chapter 23 - Perfection in every way

**Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Nearly at 100 ahhhh! Sorry about this chapter I really can't write romance. X**

* * *

"Good morning Miss Nicholls... or how about future Mrs Kent?"

I laughed sleepily and entwined my fingers in his underneath the cover, tucking my head underneath his chin. He wrapped an arm around me. The firm sound of his heartbeat was comforting.

"What do you want to do today? Park maybe, with Charlotte?"

I shook my head. It would be a nightmare, Tom wouldn't be able to push a pushchair and a wheelchair at the same time. And everyone would stare at us.

"How about we go to the ED? I'm sure everyone is dying to see Charlotte, especially Robyn, and to see how you're doing. We could go for a drink after their shifts... and maybe, only if you wanted to, announce the news?"

I thought about it for a moment... I didn't really want all my friends to see me like this, but Tom was right. I'd been getting messages asking how I was and when they could see Charlotte. I couldn't put it off forever.

"Okay."

He moved closer and I felt the warm touch of his lips on my forehead and his hand resting on my hair. I closed my eyes and basked in his love, stroking his face.

"I'm going to make breakfast."

Tom got up carefully and slowly off the bed so as not to hurt me and I heard some clanging from downstairs, including some swearing.

I sat there smiling at Tom. I am the luckiest woman on earth to have him. He is so kind, amazing, gorgeous... the list could go on forever.

The movement of the door woke me up from my daydreams. Tom walked in grinning like a big kid. In one arm he held Charlotte gently and in the other was a tray.

"Somebody was awake already waiting to say hello to her mummy."

I reached out for Charlotte and Tom placed her in my arms, then put the tray next to me on the bed.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

I spotted Tom's smile as he looked at the breakfast.

"Only slightly..."

I had to admit it was pretty romantic... there was a croissant with a little pot of raspberry jam, strawberries cut into small hearts and arranged on a plate, a berry smoothie with a little red umbrella and a cup of coffee; an odd shaped heart swirled in the top.

"Not bad... although that heart could use a little improvement..."

I tried to be serious but a smile crept onto my lips.

Tom elbowed me gently causing me to laugh.

He took Charlotte from me and went downstairs, retrieving a warm bottle. He sat down next to me on the bed and began to feed her.

Everything just came to him so naturally, I could tell that Charlotte would love him to bits.

Tom started to play with her on the mat laid on the floor. It had a farm on it and little toys dangled down from the top.

Charlotte's little feet and fists were curled up and flying in the air, kicking the dangling objects. Her eyes were wide in fascination at the new setting. Tom knelt down in front of her and played with her tiny hands, catching them in the air.

He was like an experienced parent. I sat on the bed wishing I could join them but smiling because Tom was just so perfect.

He bent down to tickle her tummy and Charlotte's foot went flying into his nose. I immediately laughed until he turned round with his head tipped back and blood trickling down his face. However he was smiling.

"That's some kick she's got! Enough to give me a nosebleed at 2 weeks...? Strong, just like her mother."

I tried to chuck a pillow at him lightly but it smacked him in the face. My hand instantly flew to my mouth.

"Proves my point!"

Tom picked up Charlotte and put her in my arms before going to the bathroom. When he came back he sat down on the bed gently and his arm rose to rest on mine, his hand stroking Charlotte's hair.

I picked up the tissue he was holding and softly wiped the blood from his face. He smiled at me and then winced as his face shifted. I reached out to touch the rough scar on the left side of his face. It had only been six months since the accident but it felt like a lifetime.

Tom's hand took mine and lifted it down from his scar, as if he didn't want to be reminded of those few months. We held hands and Tom leant in, our lips crashing together.


	24. Chapter 24 - By my side

**Hi, I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in ages! I've been really busy with school as I do too many clubs and GCSEs, so I'm really stressed at the moment. And to be honest I haven't a clue where I'm going to go with this fanfic, any ideas will be greatly appreciated! Chloex**

* * *

"You ready?"

I swallowed and nodded. We were waiting outside the doors of the ED and I had to admit, I was a little nervous about seeing all our friends. Tom pushed me in, trying to open the doors with the baby carrier in one hand.

As we went through reception, I could feel my cheeks flushing a brights shade of red as colleagues turned round to stare. However warm smiles soon crept onto their lips. I lowered my head to hide my tomato face but it was okay because half of the hospital staff were gathered round cooing at little Charlotte.

We went to the staff room closely followed by our 'entourage'.

"Hello there princess! I'm you're Uncle Jeff." Jeff played with her feet as they tried to kick him.

"I don't think you're quite there yet Jeffery!" Dixie replied shaking her head.

Charlotte was passed around my colleagues and thankfully she was good to them, enjoying the attention.

I rested my eyes for a moment and laid back, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

I opened my eyelids again and nodded at Tom who was looking at me worriedly.

"When do you want to... you know, announce the news?"

"Ummm, whenever? Now? Good a time as any..."

"Why not? Excuse me everyone... ummm, Sam and I have an announcement..."

Tom was met by a flood of friendly but eager faces. I could feel my cheeks flaming. I hate to be the centre of attention.

"We'll, we're getting married!"

I smiled as the room erupted into cheers. The warmth inside me had changed from embarrassment to happiness and filled me to the brim.

Our colleagues began to go back to work as two paramedics wheeled somebody into the ED hurriedly. As they went the congratulated us and commented on Charlotte. The whole time I could feel Tom's warm, safe hand clutching mine.


End file.
